


[ONEUS|XIDO]一物降一物(R18)

by rens43240



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: BOTTOM LEEDO, M/M, TOP XION, Xido
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rens43240/pseuds/rens43240
Summary: 一個XION在床上欺負LEEDO的短篇，而LEEDO心甘情願。XION是攻，LEEDO是受。我是說物理上不是心理上，所以會雷的請繞道。\會雷請避難/\會雷請避難/\會雷請避難/
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 11





	[ONEUS|XIDO]一物降一物(R18)

*ONEUS  
*RPS  
*R18  
*XIDO  
*孫東柱x金建學

那麼以下，正文開始。

－－－

光是看著金建學被他欺負的樣子，他就不可自抑地感受到血液往下直衝。

孫東柱並不是一開始就做到這種程度的，他手上正握著金建學勃起的陰莖，不緊不慢地用手掌套弄，他想到對方今天又和李抒澔一塊兒打鬧，噘起嘴，坐上金建學的大腿，用兩隻手一起刺激他。

金建學擔心他滑下去，小心地環住孫東柱的腰，換來的是他們最可愛漂亮的小公主在耳邊的警告，警告金建學不准繳械，最少在他滿意之前不行。那兩條撐住孫東柱體重的大腿很快就因為忍耐的緣故緊繃，甚至開始顫抖，孫東柱可以感受到腰上的手臂收得更緊，對方開始無意識地把身體靠過來，肩上傳來毛茸茸的觸感，是金建學把頭靠在自己的脖頸間。

孫東柱把金建學推開一點，讓對方的背可以服貼在椅背上，用有點黏膩的手撫過對方因為喘息而張開的唇，在上頭留下濕潤的痕跡。

最初孫東柱是抱著不如一試的心態對著金建學撒嬌，讓他做為進入的那一方，他那有著可愛臉龐的哥哥猶豫著，嘴一張一闔，像是有什麼想說，他加把勁，讓對方動搖得更厲害了，雖然有些罪惡感，但過程他是舒服到無法多說一個字，索性也就厚著臉皮繼續下去。

如果不是金建學，有哪一個人會心甘情願地接受他這些糟糕的要求，孫東柱一邊想著，一邊輕輕地吻上對方的嘴，大約遲了一秒，金建學才反應過來，回應著。孫東柱坐到地上示意對方把腿打開，他在手上戴好了指套，朝著入口按壓，金建學撐在臀部後面的雙手緊抓著椅子，指節泛白。

手指不能說是毫無阻礙，但在套子跟潤滑劑的幫助下沒有顯得太過困難，孫東柱對對方順從的樣子感到滿意，他離開那個位子移動到床上。

「過來。」

孫東柱盯著金建學離開那張椅子，原本被拉到腹部上方的襯衫下擺隨著動作垂落，蓋住還勃起的位置，前端在布料上擦出情色的水痕。床墊因為重量而下陷了些許，孫東柱繼續看著對方四肢並用地爬到他的腿間，他摸了摸床頭，遞給金建學一個保險套。

金建學很快地會過意，他撕開包裝，將保險套用嘴唇圈著，抵上孫東柱的性器，小心翼翼地用唇舌將套子套上，但金建學的嘴不夠大，光是二分之一的長度，就足夠讓他的臉頰被頂得鼓起。金建學無奈地抬眼望著孫東柱，他的好弟弟此時面無表情，正把手肘靠在枕頭上撐著臉頰，他只好退後，吐出肉塊後重新含住，讓孫東柱的陰莖直直送進嘴裡，把套子推到底。

在喉頭被擠壓的感覺令人戰慄，孫東柱忍不住頂了一下，對方看起來因為湧上來的嘔吐感，反射性地對嘴裡的東西壓迫得更厲害。金建學離開那個套好套子的地方，唇邊被自己的口水沾濕，漾著水光，加上眼眶裡被刺激出來的淚水讓他看起來更可憐了。

「自己坐上來。」

金建學的喉結明顯地上下滑動，像是在給自己心理建設一樣，遮掩在白色襯衫下的臀在孫東柱的跨部上方緩緩坐下，金建學忍不住發出了介於哽住跟哀鳴之間的悶哼，後庭被塞滿的感覺似乎讓他十分不適應。

孫東柱沒有給金建學習慣的時間，他拍拍金建學的腰側。

雖然低垂著頭看不見臉上的表情，但金建學的身體倒是乖巧地前後磨蹭，忍耐著讓那個熾熱的東西在身體內抽插，雙手撐在孫東柱兩側的床上。金建學很快地顯露出疲態，不是因為正在孫東柱身上操幹著自己的這件事，而是因為就算自己掌握著節奏，也還是一步步向高潮的極限逼近。但隨著速度越慢，前列腺被刺激的感覺就越鮮明，金建學陷入了兩難，扭腰的幅度也變得沒有那麼大。

好像終於滿意了的孫東柱伸手攬過金建學的脖子，重新吻住正帶著急促呼吸的嘴，彎下腰來的金建學把前臂壓在孫東柱兩側的枕頭上，加深了這個吻。

「想一起......。」孫東柱親暱的用鼻尖碰著對方，一雙大眼睛從下方往上望，令人憐愛。他知道金建學對這表情是一點抵抗力都沒有，孫東柱一面用手抓著對方的腰側，一面開始在甬道裡頂弄。

金建學猝不及防，帶著情慾的沙啞嗓音從微啟的唇邊漏出。聽到以後孫東柱更起勁了，金建學軟下腰，沒辦法支撐的上半身壓在他身上，只有握緊拳頭的雙手勉強能提供一點幫助，金建學把臉埋在孫東柱跟自己的手之間，被撞得抽氣。

「沒事，做的好。」孫東柱鼓勵著，因為唯獨放縱自己的聲音這點，金建學始終做不到。他推著對方的上身，讓金建學可以直立，孫東柱感受到因為姿勢的變換，他插得更深，而那張被他欺負的臉被汗水跟淚水沾濕，他看了一會兒，慢慢地從側面撫摸對方的腰，帶著安撫意味的觸碰讓金建學似乎沒有那麼抗拒，配合著新一輪的抽插震動聲帶。

但還是太克制了，孫東柱忿忿地想著，動作又粗魯了起來，不懂他為何突然發狂的金建學本來就在極限的邊緣，跪在床上的雙腿又開始小幅度地顫抖，金建學甚至有點喘不過氣，咬著手背小聲嗚咽。

孫東柱動累了，他又拍拍對方，讓金建學自己動。

「......手放下來。」被孫東柱掃了一眼，金建學像是被電到一樣，迅速地抽開手，少了遮擋以後帶著情慾的菸嗓磨出最誘人的聲音，折磨著孫東柱的耳朵。此時被高潮逼迫著的金建學已經無暇顧及自己的嘴，伴隨著討好的鼻音，一聲一聲地喊著孫東柱的名字，撓得他心癢難耐，忍不住跟著金建學的節奏提起自己的身體配合。

孫東柱在金建學耳邊甜膩地允許釋放，射精時孫東柱覺得自己用力到如果沒有潤滑，一定會傷到對方的程度，又濕又熱的地方因為高潮緊縮著，夾得他覺得有點太刺激，他那雙扣在金建學腰上的手過了一會兒才放下，讓金建學起身去清理一蹋糊塗的下半身。他接過金建學遞過來的衛生紙，隨意地把使用過的套子從性器上取下，揉成一團拿給對方。

看著濕漉漉的肉塊，金建學又抽了幾張紙想過來擦，孫東柱沒說話，推開那隻拿著衛生紙的手，抬起下巴點了點。金建學又吞了吞口水，重新伏下身，含住底部，像吃圓形冰棒一樣，先把準備滴落的液體掃進嘴裡，然後慢慢地沿著柱身向上，一吋吋地舔乾淨。完成之後金建學直起身子，用手背抹著嘴角的液體，配上腹部上還沒擦乾淨的東西，看起來更糟糕了，孫東柱閉上眼拉上棉被，拒絕繼續觀賞誘惑的畫面。

差點就要再來一次了，那自己還不累死，為了自己那寥寥無幾的體力，孫東柱決定暫時停手，沒多久他就感受到對方清洗後冒著熱氣的身體湊了過來，他挪了挪，把自己完美地擠進金建學的懷裡，滿意地準備進入夢鄉。

－－－

又是想吃肉只好自己動手的時刻，為什麼會寫到兩千四阿人的慾望真可怕......  
又是一個逆行世界......好吧如果有同好的話跟我聊聊ㄅ.....拜託........

這裡更新會比較慢，建議到我的網誌或是噗浪(plurk)  
網誌：http://inazuma321.jugem.jp/  
噗浪：https://www.plurk.com/rens43240  
此篇網址：http://inazuma321.jugem.jp/?eid=406  
密碼團名全大寫

簽名檔：台灣94一個獨立的國家(為ㄌ偉大ㄉ某ㄍ國加註的警語)


End file.
